


Ten Things I Hate and Love about Milt Chamberlain

by PattRose



Series: Ten Things [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things I Hate and Love about Milt Chamberlain

Ten Things I Hate and Love about Milt Chamberlain  
by PattRose 

 

Dear Milt: 

I hate the way you are always right, even more so because you usually are.  
I hate the way you are always calm, no matter how they push, no matter how far.  
I hate when the women follow you all over and would fall gladly at your feet.  
I hate the way the bullpen thinks you are some sort of fucking treat.  
I hate the fact that you always know what I am about to say.  
I hate when you wake up like it is a gift, each and every day.  
I hate when you laugh at everyone's jokes, no matter how bad.  
I hate how you try to make everyone feel good, never ever sad.  
I hate the way everyone always says good morning to you first, not to me.  
I hate you for being the kindhearted person that you are supposed to be.

I love when your smile lights up your face and makes me feel warm inside.  
I love how everyone knows how you feel about them, nothing to hide.  
I love the way you always lead me, never letting me get off track.  
I love the way you help me do things, without expecting anything back.  
I love your eyes, and the way they seem to see everything in time.  
I love your lips, so damn sensual and most definitely all mine.  
I love your beauty, with your classic features, a lovely face.  
I love to watch you move, because you are tenderness and grace.  
I love your body, how it makes me think, act and feel.  
I love when you say you love me, and know it is real.

Now Dear Milt, I have ten things I hate, and ten that I love.  
And I am forever grateful for you, to all gods from above.  
The ones that I love totally rock, the ones I hate, cause me some guilt.  
With this little piece of poetry it helps me to say, I love you Milt. 

Love, Russ


End file.
